Cho's Summer
by British Child
Summary: {Cho learns to deal with Cedric's death} - Breathing back a feeble sigh, she looked up into the faces of her parents. “Because…because…oh, Mum – Dad, Cedric’s dead!” she wept, hiding her face. There was pure silence. Cho couldn’t stand it.
1. Returning Home

_Cho's Summer_

_Returning Home_

**_Category: _**_Harry Potter_

**_Genre: _**_Romance/Angst_

**_Rating: _**_PG_

**_Characters: _**_Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Marietta Edgecombe_

**_Summary: _**_Voldemort has returned. The Tournament has been won. Cedric Diggory is dead. Cho spends most of her Summer after that eventful year thinking about distant thoughts, as she learns to cope without him. Cho/Cedric and some mild Cho/Harry._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter or I'd be rich. And I'm not, so I guess that explains everything. _

_(A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be gentle. :: smile :: This is based on my favourite pairing, Cedric Diggory/Cho Chang, so it might turn out pretty differently. I will love views on this, and as usual…you know what to expect. I hope you enjoy! Again, I do not own rights to any characters/objects/names that are used in the works of 'Harry Potter', so please R/R!)_

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_"Erm…excuse me? Cho…Cho Chang?"_

_"Yes? Oh, hello Cedric! What is it?"_

_"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to ask you something, if it was O.K with you."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"Cho…I was just thinking…"_

_"Cedric?"_

_"Well, would you like to go to the ball with me? The Yule Ball?"_

_"The Yule Ball?"_

_"Yeah, the champions have to take someone with them. So…will you go? With me?"_

_"Oh, Cedric…"_

_"You don't have to…if someone has already asked you, that is…"_

_"Oh, but Cedric – they **haven't."**_

_"What – really? Wow. So…will you go?"_

_"Yes, Cedric – all right. I'd love to go."_

**_:--:_**

The Hogwarts Express train jolted sharply as it approached its destination at Platform 9 ¾ , sending low tremors bustling through the compartments, and surging excitement to course its way through the many students, as hundreds of eyes landed beside the window and peered out into the station. There were excited squeals and shouts as parents and relatives were spotted, all waving to and fro on the spot. Some youngsters were running about eagerly, waiting for the passengers to depart.

There was also plenty more noise packed in on the train itself, as friends talked happily and hurriedly about plans that they had arranged over the holidays, and who they were intending on spending it with. People pushed and shoved their way down the compartment, cases and cages were heard clinking and clanking against the rail holders and many cries of; "Ow!", "Look out!" and "Watch it!"

It was another end to the school year. Another school year for Hogwarts students, who attended 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. It had been exciting, but then again...they all usually were. Though it had also been scary…and upsetting, in many, many ways.

The train jolt had awoken Cho Chang from one of her dreams, one about Cedric. Cho, who had just finished her fifth year, had been one of the students who placed a part of great importance. Cedric Diggory, who had invited her to the Yule Ball as his partner, had been killed by Lord Voldemort. It had been a shock for her, one she wouldn't forget. Though not many people had heard of the news, she had been in love with the Hufflepuff Seeker, and had had many lessons out with him on the Quidditch pitch, herself being Seeker for Ravenclaw.

Her eyes were stiff and tear-stained, probably from crying. She hadn't wanted to ride back with anyone on the train, she wanted to be alone. She couldn't believe that he was really gone…all the things they'd planned to do together over the Summer, and now she wouldn't be able to look forward to any of it, everything was spoilt.

And she still had to live through the details another time, for she still had to tell her parents. All of the letters she sent to them, telling them how much she was happy being with him, and how they were thinking about getting into a steady relationship. Now she would have to explain how it was all over, how that was no more.

Shakily, she got to her feet, her wand tightly clutched in her fingers as she twirled it absent-mindedly. She could already see her parents waiting for her on the platform, and her heart plummeted another time. Her head cast downwards, she kept her eyes off the floor and made her way to the train exit, noticing how many people seemed to turn their heads away as she went.

The deafening whistles and shouts reached her ears as she stepped down into the station and went to retrieve her case and broomstick. Her footsteps were steady…slow. She could hear the approaches of her own parents as they hurried forward to greet her, just as she had finished loading everything onto a trolley and was taken by surprise, as her mother wrapped her up in one of her hugs, crying a little. She was actually crying. For a moment, Cho thought that her family had already heard the news about Cedric, but she was wrong.

The replies from her parents told her everything.

"Oh, _Cho!_ It's so good to see you again, sweetheart!"

"We missed you!"

"Have you had a good time? You wrote so many letters! They were beautifully done!"

"It was lovely to hear from you."

"What about the Ball? Did you enjoy it? How did you look in your dress robes?"

Suppressing a sob at the mention of the Ball, Cho managed a weak smile as she hugged her mother back. "I had a…great time, Mum, Dad. I missed you both so much. I can't wait to get home and see everything again," she said. Her mother released her with another grin as she wiped her eyes dry, and the three began to make their way back to the gateway.

Tucking a stand of black hair behind her ear, Cho decided to tell them both when they got home. She really didn't want to make a scene here in the station, and knowing her parents, they might have made one anyway, even if she begged them not to. Pushing her trolley slowly, she tried not to linger behind, but she was going rather slow, and a little off course as she daydreamed to herself.

"Hey!" she heard her father yell, "Watch out for that boy, Cho!"

_Crash!_ Without meaning to, Cho had accidentally bumped her trolley into someone else, giving her another jolt to the head, for the second time in under fifteen minutes. She felt embarrassed and stupid all at the same time, and could feel herself going red. The tears almost sprang up for no reason, and she couldn't believe what an idiot she had been.

Regaining control, she brushed her hair out of her face and apologised quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry – I really didn't mean to – I hope you're not hurt…_Harry!"_ At that instant, she had looked up.

Harry Potter stood right in front of her, a pained expression on his face, but trying to smile.

"Harry – I really didn't know it was you! Are you hurt?" she went on, worried.

Nodding dumbly, he answered her. "T-that's O.K, Cho…really – it wasn't your fault."

"But it was, I wasn't looking where I was going…are you sure you're all right?" Cho felt so humiliated that she wasn't sure where to turn, but was anxious that Harry suddenly seemed to be staring at her, nodding to her question but his face holding a troubled frown.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"What? – Oh!" she stuttered out blindly, quickly drying her eyes with the back of one hand and managing a smile, hoping that it wasn't too obvious for her parents to see when she returned to them. "No…no, Harry – they've just been watering a little, that's all…maybe from the clash." She giggled poorly.

She could tell he still wasn't certain. "What's wrong?" Cho guessed that he had heard her excuses before and was not hoodwinked easily. She could hear her parents beckoning from the gate.

"Nothing – nothing, Harry…listen, I've got to go," She mumbled out, backing her trolley away from him again. "I'll see you next year, O.K? Congratulations on winning the Tournament." Her last few words came out choked, as thoughts of Cedric again appeared.

She caught his sympathetic face as she turned away from him, pushing her cases towards her father, who had begun to look rather impatient. She gained speed as she walked, only to hear him one more time before she left the station.

"Cho!" he cried, catching her attention. She stopped for a moment and turned to him, listening. She felt as if her own heart was crying. Why had she brought up the subject of the Tournament to Harry? She wasn't out for sympathy, she didn't want any.

_"I'm sorry,"_ he mouthed, though she could read the words. She understood perfectly what he was trying to say, but she didn't feel like hearing it. What did those words mean, after all? Cedric was dead now. They wouldn't bring him back. With a half-grateful smile, she turned on her heel and hurried to catch up with her parents, feeling Harry's eyes boring into her back.

Her father didn't look pleased. "Was he all right, Cho?" he demanded. "Who was it?"

Cho sighed, her voice in a mumble. "Harry…Potter," she answered. Her response seemed to brighten up her parents now, they began asking all sorts of questions…her mother especially was very excited.

"What did he _say_ to you, dear?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Why didn't you bring him over?"

"Mum!" Cho interrupted in a harsh whisper, "He's not a museum artefact! Leave him alone!" She felt embarrassed already, without having to run back over to Harry and drag him to meet her admiring parents, she just wanted to get away from it all.

Mrs. Chang seemed shocked. "Of course I never _meant _it in that way, dear…" she began.

Cho knew she was being truthful, and she respected that. But right now, all she wanted to do was to get as far away from the Hogwarts station as she could; as fast as she could. She shot her mother a smile and continued to push her trolley again forward, red in the face. "Can we please go?"

But her mother didn't stop talking even when they were on their way. "Cho, can you just give me a few details?" she constantly asked. "You said in one of your letters that he asked you to go to the Ball, but you refused. Oh, I hope you didn't hurt him…and imagine, what if you _did_ go with him? You'd be famous too! Our Cho…_famous!_ Oh, _why_ didn't you take him, dear?"

"Because I wanted to go with Cedric, Mum!" Cho snapped. "He asked first."

"But…what if Harry asked - "

"Mum – please!"

"Leave it, dear," Mr. Chang muttered to his wife out of the corner of his mouth. "You can see she's upset enough. Come on, Cho. Give me your things." He began to pack them into the car before his daughter had time to move herself.

Cho glumly cast a look behind her, searching for Harry as her father unloaded her trolley. She could see him with his relatives…a mean looking bunch, and couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him. He had tried to be helpful, and she hadn't done much for it. Somehow, she couldn't help liking Harry, for everything he'd done…and even thought he was a little cute, when he got this sad, sort of rejection look in his eyes.

His green eyes. She remembered Cedric's grey ones. Oh, how she missed him.

She fought back tears as she turned away towards the car, and hopped inside, sitting miserably at the back. She could still hear her father packing things away, while her mother was already sitting inside, waiting to go. She turned her head to Cho as the door clunked shut.

"Buckle up, dear," she smiled, hoping to cheer her up a little. "Come on, don't be upset. You'll see Hogwarts again after the Summer. I bet you can't wait to be home again…once your father has finished with the luggage – _hurry up!"_ she barked, honking the horn and frightening Mr. Chang out of his skin.

"Almost done!" his muffled shout replied.

Mrs. Chang rolled her eyes before facing Cho again. "And just think, you'll be getting your O.W.L results, won't you? I suppose you'll do well. Maybe Cedric can come over too, I'm sure you'll be delighted if he could - "

"Mum…don't."

"But I - "

Mrs. Chang's words were drowned as Mr. Chang quickly opened the door and plopped inside, looking very annoyed. "There was no need for that," he muttered.

"Oh, you were taking too long," his wife laughed, sitting back in her seat. "Come on, we've wasted enough time."

Cho leant her head back on the seat and tried not to cry. What did O.W.L results matter? Cedric couldn't come and see her, he was dead. Her parents didn't know anything, and she wondered if she had the strength to tell them herself. She felt like a coward, in Cedric's name.

As she watched her parent's car pull further and further away from the station, she felt as if a piece of her heart was left back at the school. She remembered all of the things she'd planned to do, and now she wasn't going to have any of it. Thinking back, she had never thought of a time when she didn't feel more upset. She just wanted to scream.

_Oh, Cedric. I loved you. Why did you have to leave me?_

**_{To be continued}_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_(A/N: This has to be one of the most depressing things I've written. Even though I'm against it, I mentioned her feelings for Harry a little, though I am a complete Cho/Cedric fan. I just thought I'd give a little of that after reading the fifth book, which was wonderful. Reviews, and yes I am willing to accept flames….just not horrible ones, please? lol. More chapters up soon!)_


	2. The News is Told

_The News is Told_

_(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. The same goes for my Star Wars fic (I really need to finish that) Anyway, here's another little chapter for this, though I'm not sure if it'll be as long as the others. Still, hope you like!)_

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

The Changs jolted upright as the car stopped violently, Cho once again darting out of her sleep. She blinked sleepily, wondering how far away from Hogwarts they were now. It was so strange, she couldn't even remember dosing off, and by the way that things were going, it seemed that her parents had mostly been arguing all the way there.

She hit her head back against her seat, her head spinning. She hoped that she hadn't dreamt about Cedric again. How embarrassing it would have been if her parents had heard her – she knew that she talked in her sleep. It was an annoying habit of hers.

"Why do we have to drive all the way home?" Mrs. Chang was complaining. "You know fully well that we could have taken brooms - "

Her husband cut her off as he pointed with a dubious finger out of the window. It was raining slightly, and her miffed expression didn't help solve the argument one bit, nor make it any better.

" – Or Floo Powder if necessary," Mrs. Chang finished clumsily, not wanting to be the one struck down in the conversation. "No-one can see us now, dear. We may as well easily have been able to manage."

"There's always the risks," Mr. Chang had snapped back gruffly.

"That's all you ever go on about, those bloody risks! Sometimes you can be so mistrustful it's unheard of!"

Cho remained in her seat, trying not to listen. She hated it when her parents fought like this, usually it was over nothing and it generally happened when a lot of pressure was at hand. Oh, it was never anything serious, just the occasional disagreement. But still, she didn't want to hear them at it while she just lay back and could do nothing for it.

It stopped after a minute or two, Mrs. Chang finally giving in due to the fact that they had started off now and were almost home already. But on the way back she kept a very sour face, pursing her lips as if expecting a rematch or another topic to comment on.

Cho gazed out of the window, watching the gentle rainfall past the glass. Her eyes wandered to the cloudy sky, where if she looked really carefully she could see Cedric's face smiling at her. There were his eyes, and his handsome smile. He was watching her still.

How she wished that she could reach out and touch him…hold him. She thought back to the Yule Ball and how he had kissed her on the last dance before they left for bed. His presence comforted her and made her feel welcome. They had made plans to stay together over the holidays and they had decided on so many things, Cedric had once said how his father had really wanted to see her.

Her parents had wanted to see him too, but were they for the right reasons? They had heard of his victory in the last year's Quidditch match (Gryffindor against Hufflepuff), and how that he had beaten Harry Potter in reaching the Snitch. They had been so delighted when they had heard of the Ball, for they knew Amos Diggory well and all were good friends.

Her mother went on about betrothal, in which Cho felt embarrassed again.

She let her thoughts wander again, but this time back to Harry. She also remembered that night that Cedric won the match, Harry fell from the sky and into a faint. He had fallen at least fifty feet, even she had been amazed. And worried.

His broom – his Nimbus Two Thousand had fallen head smack into the Whomping Willow. It had been destroyed, and the look on his face remained in her head still today. How she wanted so much to at least give him a hug, to wipe the disappointment off his face.

But still of Cedric…she wished time would go backwards for one night.

"You're very quiet, Cho," her father noticed. "Is everything all right?"

Breaking from her thoughts, Cho nodded slowly. "Yes, Dad," she whispered, hoping it sounded as cheerful as she wanted. "Everything's fine."

**_:--:_**

They had arrived home not long afterwards, Cho locking herself in her room and empting her belongings, ignoring her parent's remarks. Though on the bright side, now that they were at home they had settled down a lot more, and weren't arguing for long.

Being rather neat with her things, she had taken her time. Already she was close to tears from the discovery that she'd found, a letter that Cedric had written to her. She couldn't even remember what he had written about now, but she had opened it, seen the name at the bottom and quickly folded it up again, hiding her sobs.

It now lay forgotten on her cupboard.

Once her unpacking was finished, she had made her way downstairs, where her mother was already preparing lunch with her wand. Her father was busily reading _'The Daily Prophet',_ looking very interested in the Quidditch League results.

Feeling the silence, Cho went and sat in her own corner, not wanting to mope but finding nothing else to do. She had instantly wanted to go and contact her friend Marietta Edgecombe, as soon as she had got home – in fact; she had promised her that she would.

But she didn't feel as if now was the perfect time. Settling back into her chair, she tried to keep out of conversation as much as possible. But it didn't last long.

"Are you pleased to be home, Cho?" her father asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Dad."

He put down his paper and stared at her. "You don't sound very happy."

"Sorry, Dad."

"You were very quiet on the way back too, as I noticed," he said. "Normally you get so excited to be home and are always telling us about your year. Today you've hardly said three words to both of us."

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry, Dad." Cho wondered how long he would keep it up.

"How's Cedric, sweetheart?" her mother called from inside the kitchen. She was busily wiping down her wand with a cloth as she entered the sitting room, for she had been preparing some form of sauce.

Cho stifled a groan.

"Cho? Did you hear me?" her mother asked, her voice louder in case she hadn't heard.

"Yes, Mum," Cho replied.

"I said how's Cedric doing? I thought you would be talking our ears off about him on the way back, but obviously not. He hasn't dumped you now, has he? Not Cedric Diggory!" Now her voice sounded appalled, as if the idea of someone dumping her daughter was preposterous.

Cho shook her head, forcing back tears. "No, Mum. He hasn't."

Mrs. Chang suddenly brightened. "Ah, I knew he wouldn't. You two look ever so cute together, Cho. Those pictures you sent me after the Ball were beautiful. You should have sent me some in your dress robes, they would have been – Cho, _honey –_ what's the matter?"

For at that final mention of Cedric, Cho had broken down into tears. This brought her parent's attention towards her straight, and her father dropped his paper to sit next to her, putting an arm around her back.

"Cho, love?"

"What's up? Is anything bothering you?"

"Oh, Mum…Dad!" Cho wept into her hands, not bothering to push her Dad off. "Just _shut up!_ You don't know! All the way back home you've been trying to get me to talk about Hogwarts…what if I don't want to? Haven't you noticed that I didn't really want to talk?"

Her father shrugged. "We caught up on that hunch, yes. But we thought that you were upset because you were leaving, and that you had such a wonderful time this year."

"We never thought it would disappoint you like this, Cho," her mother agreed.

"I'm not disappointed!" Cho sobbed. "I'm miserable! Everything's gone wrong!"

Now her mother joined her too, putting her arms around her daughter and whispering endearments to her. "Oh, my girl…he _has_ dumped you, hasn't he?" she coughed out.

Cho shook her head madly. "No! Of course not, I've told you that!"

"Then what has he done, Cho? Because you were fine a while back and I know it involves him somewhere. So what has he done? What's he said?"

"Nothing!" Cho exploded into more tears.

Now her father looked furious. "You tell us, Cho! Because you're obviously upset about Hogwarts, and I know you've spent most of your time with him there, so what's happened?" he made as if to get up from his seat, seeing red. "I'll contact Amos and find out if I have to! If his boy is causing trouble with my daughter, I'll find out soon enough - "

Suddenly horrified, Cho shook her head again. "No, Dad."

"Why ever not?" her mother demanded.

Cho felt her throat close up and stop her voice. This was the moment…they hadn't heard about what had happened at all the last year and now it was up to her to tell them. They had to know the truth before word got out in the papers and the sympathy came piling on. She might as well face it now. Breathing back a feeble sigh, she looked up into the faces of her parents.

"Because…because…oh, Mum – Dad, Cedric's dead!" she wept, hiding her face.

There was pure silence. Cho couldn't stand it. She could only hear the sound of her own crying and she wished that someone would speak. She could feel her parent's eyes boring into her, and the looks upon their faces she could only picture.

"Say something…please," she whispered.

The next sound she heard was her mother breaking down into sobs. She glanced up and watched as she covered her mouth with her hand and sat down beside her daughter, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She gasped in horror and appeared as if she didn't want to believe it. "Cho…sweetheart…" she croaked.

Her father was none the better. He had gone very white and had slapped the heel of his hand to his head. They had always believed their daughter, it wasn't often that she lied and she certainly wouldn't be so depressed about nothing. "You're serious?" he said.

Cho could only nod.

"How?" her mother choked out.

Now Cho's words stuttered. Her family never used the Dark Lord's name, it had never been done for their family, and she didn't think she could find the nerve to say it. So instead, she went the other way. "It was…him, Mum," she muttered. "He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named. He killed Cedric."

"But he's dead, gone!" her father shouted, looking confused.

"He left us ages ago!" Mrs. Chang joined in.

But Cho shook her head, feeling her tears build up. "Not as we thought, he's come back! Oh, he's come back – _please_ believe me! I know it sounds out of the ordinary, but he really has! Dumbledore said so on the last day…oh, don't look at me like that – it's the truth!"

Cho knew they would take her seriously. They had always followed Dumbledore.

Now her mother wailed, almost a scream as she hugged her daughter fiercely.

"Cho! You're telling us he was at the school!" her father nearly bellowed.

"Love, you could have been _killed!"_

"No!" Cho sobbed back, "He wasn't there! Something happened, I don't know what! It happened on the final task of the tournament, Cedric was going to win, Mum – I knew it! But he…came back dead, and Harry was with him - "

But this was too much for her parents. Still floundering, her father quite stumbled out of the room. "I'd better contact the Diggorys and give them our sympathy," he said hoarsely. "What they're going through I'd never know! No wonder Amos wasn't there at the station!" And with that, he almost tripped into his study. The door slammed.

"Oh, Cho!" her mother carried on. She was still crying. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to!" Cho burst out, her eyes feeling sore. "I couldn't! You all seemed so happy, I couldn't have a scene like this in front of everyone…in front of Harry! You should have seen how sorry he looked, Mum – everyone did! I had to walk around the past few days hiding from all of the faces!"

Mrs. Chang took her in a hug, feeling her daughter's weeps racking her body. "But Cedric!" she pressed on, "What did he do to anger You – Know – Who?"

"Nothing, that's the point!"

Cho couldn't understand why Cedric had been killed. She didn't even think that there was a reason for it, he hadn't done anything after all. It had just been unlucky…Cedric had been unlucky. Everything that night had gone so horribly wrong for her.

"What was all this about Harry Potter, love?" her mother suddenly said, her eyes burning at the thought of his part to do with Cedric's death. "Why was he involved?" she knew well of what had happened all of those years ago and couldn't help thinking he had something to do with it.

"Mum, leave him out of it," Cho snapped. "He didn't have anything to do with it."

Her mother was silenced. Until she wept again.

"But Cedric was such a nice boy!" she went on. "He was so polite and handsome, oh, my girl – I feel ever so sorry for you! You had planned to do all of those things together over the Summer, you wrote me and told of it, didn't you? Oh, _Cho…"_

Cho felt as if she were bursting and ready to break any second. "I _LOVED _HIM!" she screamed through burning tears and squeezing her mother as if it were the only thing left to keep her alive. This was the worst year of her life, the worst time she had ever felt. How was she ever going to get through this? All of it?

Even from into the study, both could hear the miserable voice of Mr. Chang, choking on his words as he planned out his letter.

"We can't say how sorry we are…how devastating it must be for such a loss. You have our deepest sympathy for the death of your son, Cedric Diggory…"

**_To be continued_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_(A/N: I thought this chapter might be a nice line up for the one before. Yes, I know it's upsetting, I always imagined how Cho would feel when she got home. Please review if you want and I'm sorry for such a late update on it. Thanks!)_


End file.
